Kisses in the Rain
by MOVEDMira-chan1717
Summary: Arthur wakes up early to the sound of thunder - and Alfred pounding on his door. What could he want? And could this thing turn into something that might last more than just a summer thunderstorm? Yaoi, one-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

"Woot! It's raining!" I hear behind my door and I look at it, obviously displeased. Suddenly I hear a knock on my door and I groan slightly.

_Try to ignore it, Arthur…_ I tell myself, staring out the blurry window. I had woken up early on a Saturday because I heard the thunder, but it was normal for summer rains to be the extravagant ones. _But what is Alfred doing up? Well, maybe the thunder woke him up. But if that's the case… Why is he pounding at my door?_

Sighing frustrated, I get up and open my door, yelling a "WHAT?" at the American.

"I-It's raining." He falters and I glare at him.

"Yeah, so?"

"I heard it and thought of you, I know how much you like the rain…" He says and I lower my head, my face becoming hot as he sniggers slightly. "So, you wanna come out and dance in the rain with me?"

"…It's 'want to', you bloody idiot. And s-sure… L-Let me just get out of my pajamas, okay?"

"Alright. The rain is not cold; in fact, it feels good. So just put on pants and a long sleeve shirt, or something."

"C-Come inside, while you wait…" I say and he nods, stepping into the house, closing the door. I race upstairs, opening my door. I slip off my pants and put on some jeans; I unbutton my shirt and put on a turtleneck long sleeve shirt, like he said. I walk back downstairs and look at him.

He smirks slightly and I stiffen. "What's with that look?" I ask, putting on some rain boots. He shakes his head and smiles. "Anyway, let's go…" I step outside and the summer air comforts me, and I step off of the porch, into the rain.

The water runs tears down my face as I look up. I haven't been out in rain independently before – I hadn't stepped out because I wanted to – so this was a new thing. I mean, I've been out in rain before, but that was when I didn't want to be out in the rain. I look at the American and he's twirling around, the rain flattening his hair but Nantucket stays stubbornly up.

The rain starts flattening my hair as well, and I walk over to Alfred.

He stops and looks at me. "Why are you just standing around? Spin or twirl or something!" He says and I don't. He looks at me with a death stare. "This is why I asked you to come out here. So SPIN."

"Why? That looks so—"

He takes my hand and my waist (causing me to squeak slightly and turn red) and he starts spinning us. "Isn't it fun?" He asks, laughing and I can't help but laugh too. He's such a bloody wanker, that it's almost funny. He stops and I glare at him. "You can spin yourself now, Artie," He says and I scowl.

"It's _Arthur_, not _Artie_."

He pokes my face teasingly. "I know, I know… It's just fun teasing you…" I blush violently at that; the way he said it… _it sounded like he wasn't meaning the nickname_… He laughs. "What? Why are you blushing?"

"It's nothing, trust me."

He doesn't believe me, I know this from his look, but he shrugs it off. I stare at him and sigh. "Artie… You know what they say, right?"

"What?"

"You know what people say, right?"

"…What do you mean?"

"They say that it isn't a true kiss until you kiss in the rain." I blush again and look up at him. _He—Why is he telling me about this? D-did… Did he want to kiss me_? I think desperately. I mean, I hadn't not thought about kissing the American, but I swore to myself I never would unless he wanted to kiss me first.

"I—I… I thought it was snow…"

"Well, yeah. But it's also rain, underneath a willow tree, and other silly things, like in an airport, creating a big scene."

"Oh,"

"Yeah…"

"So… Are you saying you want to kiss me…?" I ask out loud and he looks at me, grinning hugely.

"To be honest, I wouldn't mind it… It would be kind of fun to kiss you. Don't hit me…!" He says, glancing away at first when I put my hands up, but I put them on his cheeks and stand on my tiptoes. He wraps his arms around my waist tightly and holds me close, pressing his lips onto mine gently. _It's weird kissing another guy, but… I was glad it was him. Honestly. But I'd never let him know that._ So I push away and he looks down, embarrassed. "S-sorry…"

"It's okay…"

He kisses me again and this time, I don't pull away. _Why aren't I pulling away…? Dammit, brain! MOVE ME AWAY FROM HIM! I don't want him to think I like this…_

Instead of listening to my brain, we continue kissing, having the lightning flash and the thunder roar. We pull away slightly and I look into his cerulean eyes.

Eh, screw my brain.

I lean forward and kiss him again, gently and lovingly.

The rain pours down hard and we pull away. America sits down on the glistening driveway and pats the concrete next to him. I sit down and we both lie down, sighing. He closes his eyes, just letting the rain come down and wash away any pain he had before.

I decide to do the same.

I feel him holding onto me securely, and he chuckles slightly, kissing my hair.


End file.
